After The Ocarina
by IbeEvil
Summary: Takes place after Ocarina of Time. Gannon has returned and is planning on not only taking over Hyrule, but permanently destroying Link and Zelda and the rest of the sages. But will his plans finally go through as planed? Time will tell.
1. Before The Story

Gannon was once again banished from Hyrule by Link and Zelda. Link traveled through time, facing many dangers in many dungeons and meeting many different people. With the help of the seven sages, Saria (Sage of Forest), Nabooru (Sage of Spirit), Princess Ruto (Sage of Water), Darunia (Sage of Fire), Rauru (Sage of Light), Impa (Sage of Shadows), and Princess Zelda herself (Sage of Time), Link managed to defeat Gannon, and send him to the Dark Realm where he would be held for eternity...or so they thought. Gannon managed to break out and try once again to conquer Hyrule, but this time his army is vast, his powers are erm...powerful (duh), and he plans on getting rid of Link and Zelda forever. Will he succeed this time? Only time shall tell...


	2. Gannon and Co

The story begins with Gannon. As he sits in his castle, awaiting his package to come in the mail, he goes over his plan with some of his minions. He has brought back many of his fallen allies along with him such as Gohma, King Dodongo,Barinade, Volvagia, Morpha, Bongo Bongo, and Twin Rova. He also recreated Phantom Gannon. Gannon, currently in his Gerudo form (Ganondorf), says "Okay. Now. First order of buisness, secret Santa at Christmas, yes or no?" he asks. They discuss it then finally, Twin Rova (pretty much being the only one that can talk English) says "We vote no, how many people are actually going to remember anyway?" "True...Anyway, the main reason I brought you all here. I have a plan that will put all the other evil plans to shame! Now what we'll do is..." then he started whispering. You didn't think I'd tell you his plan did you? I'm not THAT dumb. Anyway I'll tell you the package, he was waiting for a shipment of Deku Sticks. They were gunna have a Marshmallow Roast that night. Gannon seemed to have lost some intelligence this time around 'eh?


	3. Link's Quest Begins

Now we move to Link. Back in his kid form, (don't forget, he put the Master Sword back) he is asleep in his tree in the Kokiri Forest.

"Zzzz...pizzaaaaa..."

His sleep is interrupted however as he quickly awakes to the sound of Saria's voice.

"Link! Come on down I got something to tell you!"

He yelled out 'Hold on!' and took about ten minutes waking up. He put on his boots and walked straight outside, forgetting he was in a tree, and fell on the ground, face first.

"OW! Rubberduckin' mother-father!" he yelled in pain.

"Oh my God are you okay Link? You're in a tree remember? You have to use the ladder!" Saria said. "Anyway, I just wanted to say the Deku Sprout (once again recall that the Deku Tree died) has summoned you! I don't exactly know what he wants this time though so I don't know if it'll be worthwhile. Just remember, he's still a little sprout!" she said, helping Link up.

"I hope he doesn't want some more cookies...I'm not going all the way to Hyrule Market to get more freaking cookies." Link said. "Thanks for helping me with the tree thing." Link said laughing. "But now I must be off!" he said, trying to sound heroic.

He ran to the Deku Sprout as Saria waved bye to him, jumping on the stones grabbing the blue Rupee along the way, and ran into Mido trying to get to Mr. Sprout as quick as possible.

"Hey watch it bub!" Mido said, very angrily might I add.

"Mido what are you still doing blocking the way? I thought the Deku Sprout asked you to stop that like a week ago." Link said.

Mido was silent for a second, and then simply said "Soooo..." before running to his house for lack of anything else to do or say.

"Haha I won." Link said walking towards the Deku Sprout. However he seemed to forget that the Deku Baba's were there still and ran into one of them.

"Ouch kibibble!" he said losing one of his three hearts. "Well still got two hearts left." he said avoiding the other two Baba's. He then walked into the Deku Sprout's meadow and asked "Okay what now, more cookies?"

"No. Not yet anyway. I've had visions of bad things happening to Hyrule. Gannon returning, the castle on fire, Kakariko village being rioted, the temples being destroyed in a flaming hell, and our very forest being chopped down by Paul Bunyan. We don't have much time left before these visions become reality. You will have to run and get the other two Spiritual Stones, find the Ocarina of Time again, collect the medallions before the temples are blown away, and save Hyrule once more. Are you up to the challenge?" the Deku Sprout asked.

"Hmm...I dunno...I got one question." Link said. "Yes?" The Deku Sprout asked. "WILL I GET TO SEE ZELDA AGAIN?" Link asked being obsessed with her. "Oh good god...yes of course you will see her again." the sprout said. "SWEET! WHEN CAN I GO?" Link asked. "Right after I give you this..."

(Note: Sorry took so long for this chapter. I was working on it then I forgot about it then I remembered then I just got lazy and didn't work on it. But it's done now and am hoping to get this train wreck a rolling once more!)


End file.
